


DDLC X Vocaloid: Love Hexagon?!

by Orion_The_Assassin



Series: DDLC X Vocaloid Series [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: A book about a Love Hexagon! Warning: This has very sad chapters. I WARN YOU, WITH YUNOHI’S CREAMPUFF!
Relationships: Akita Neru X Yunohi (OC), Kasane Teto X Yunohi (OC), Yunohi (OC) X Miku, Yunohi (OC) X Rin
Series: DDLC X Vocaloid Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859677





	DDLC X Vocaloid: Love Hexagon?!

Hey! A little note before I start this book! I will be explaining how every type chapter works. Each of the chapters are split into sections. You have Hatsune Miku’s Section, Kagamine Rin’s, Akita Neru’s, And Kasane Teto’s. Each of the sections are nine chapters long. Hope I made that clear! This will also be quite offensive to some fans of some Vocaloids.

**Sincerely, Assassin-Chan**


End file.
